love knows no bounds
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: Sakura haruno is on a journy, a journy that will soon rewrite history
1. Chapter 1

Love knows no bounds

Note: sakura is itachis age but she's a prodige like itachi any-other questions you can ask just don't be rude in the question I'll try my best to answer them thank you!

prologue:

"Where are you going ita-kun? You don't have any missions do you?" a pink haired 15 year old girl said looking confused at her black haired lover "you wouldn't understand sakura" said the 15 year old boy said turning around soft onyx eyes clashing with emerald "what do you mean I wouldn't understand Itachi!" sakura yelled upset that he wouldn't explain anything to her in a flash itachi was infront of her his hand softly caressing her cheek "I'm leaving sakura I won't explain it to you now but I will soon. Okay" he asked her softly he knew she was confused and upset of what was happening , he sighed and pulled her close as she nodded crying slightly "I want you to do something for me sakura I want you to take care of sasuke for me alright my family is dead I can't take care of him alright after this go strait to the uchiha compound there on the main road you'll find sasuke unconscious on the ground take care of him please" itachi asked hearing sakura giggle into his neck he asked "what's funny saku-chan?" "that's probably the most I heard you say in one sentence and of course I'll take care of sasu-chan for you alright" "thank you sakura" with that itachi kissed her passionately once more before stuffing something into her hand and vanishing. Sakura looked at the note and discovered a blue diamond ring with it too she gasped and read the note he left her and it said

Sakura please forgive me I love you with all of my heart

Take this ring and put it on your ring finger to singnify you belong with me and no one

I'm going to the akatsuki maybe they will make an alience with konoha and ill be a free

Take care of yourself and never ever forget the love we shared never forget my love for you

Love Itachi Uchiha

Sakura stood crying harder than ever before in her life she never knew itachi loved her just as he said in the damn letter she put the ring on her finger. She took off running toward the Uchiha compound, just like itachi said her would sasuke was there on the ground. She summoned two giant wolves, the first wolf was white with pink petal like markings on it the other was black with pink petal like markings on it, she put sasuke on the white on and told the black one to go get her little brother from the apartment they shared. With that she jumped on the black one and held sasuke tight as they bounded off to the hospital.

End Prologue:

Chapter 1

The day was a scorching, 90 degree weather in konoha the academy was in celebration for the whole class had passed the genin exams in order to be ninjas. They were now meeting their family members to celebrate for the rest of the day before they had to go back tomarrow to get their team members and their sensei. While everyone was happily leaving with their parent's two boys, one blonde the other black, were looking around anxiously for something or someone. They received pitying glances from the adults that were walking past them, finally the blonde one exclaimed

"Where is she teme? Wasn't she supposed to be here twenty minutes ago?" he had fire burning in his blue eye "hn I'm not her keeper dobe besides she's nineteen she's an adult she can look after herself" replied the black haired onyx eyed boy in a monotone of voice he had a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly they saw an anbu walking over to them he/she was covered up by a blackish-brownish cloak, they were on guard immediately, around them everyone else was on guard as well, kids protected their parents, the kids who had ninjas for parents were all on guard.

The mask and cloak came off. "Why are you idiots on guard? I mean really I thought I taught you both about chakra signatures didn't I?" the cloaked person was a tiny petite woman with pink hair and emerald green eyes she looked annoyed. "SAKURA-NII-SAN!" yelled the blonde boy and uncharacteristically the black head. The poor girl never stood a chance, she was tackled by the blonde and black haired boys, one boy was on each boob.

"You idiots get off me or else no dinner" the both got off immediately. "Come on idiots lets go get dinner ready then I'll take you both out for some training, now that your both full-fledged ninja I don't have to hold back when we're training" both boys looked terrified 'she was going easy on us?'

The girl, Sakura, patted each boys head messing their hair up and took off running toward the hokage-tower, everyone that was still at the academy was like 'what-the-hell-just-happened-?'

The next morning

Sakura had gotten up early and started cooking breakfast for her and her two little 'brothers'. The hokage had given her a mission yesterday and that's why she was late

XflashbackX

The hokage had called sakura for a mission briefing foor she waould be on this mission for a very long time.

"Sakura-chan I have a mission for you, you will be on team seven with Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha, naruto, the holder of the nine-tailed fox and sasuke the uchiha survivor, to protect these two boys, they are vital for our villages survival." "I know that hokage-sama they are both like me that is why I took them in as my little brothers that way I could protect them"

"Yes I know these two boys **will **be targeted by everyone for power and power only it is your job to protect them along with their sensei Kakashi Hatake. Do you, Sakura haruno, survivor the haruno clan career of the ten-tailed tiger, ling, except this mission?"

"Yes hokage-sama I do. I will protect these boys with my life, no matter what comes my way they will make it out of their childhood alive, this I swear it."

"Good now you may go"

XEndflashbackX

When breakfast was done they all got ready for their day. "sasuke-chan, Naruto-chan, I will walk you to the academy today" "really Sakura-nii-san, but if I may ask why are you wearing your training clothes?" "well the class was an un-even number and I've never been in a team before so the hokage thought it best to assugn me to your squad. Oh look it looks like we might be a bit late today' sakura said leaving two dumfounded boys in the dust "hurry up slow pokes you'll never find out who your sensei is with though's chicken legs" "hey nii-sama wait up for us" the boys ran after their sister figure who was almost at the academy leaving behind a small trail of dust.

No one noticed a crow soring above the clouds, it's eyes trained on the young nine-teen year old pinkette.

END (or is it?) please review!


	2. READ IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY

Notice: okay when I started this story it was between me and three of my best-est friends. Even though I do not say it as much they are pretty important people to me…even though they do annoy me oh so very much. They are the only people that have ever given me their thoughts and ideas. In fact their ideas bring life by inspiring me to even continue my story's so if you guys don't give me your ideas I can't really continue this story… and no I'm so not stopping this story…they will haunt me in my sleep. In the beginning of squad zero I said not to review…haven't you people ever heard of reverse psychology! When I meant not the review I really meant review. Now some people might think I'm being a bitch but really I'm not. I don't want to stop writing but I will if I do not get reviews…I'm not saying I'll stop my inspirations and writing I just won't update anymore so I am very sorry if you don't like to review and if you are that someone who does not have an account then get one I'm not saying you have to write it's just a suggestion in case you do want to review. Or do what I do go away and wait for the author of that story to update your favorite story

Love

Queen of Crack.

Sorry for being a Bitch but ya gotta do what ya gotta do!


End file.
